1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for moving a heavy floor-mounted stand for an array of slot machines, and more particularly to apparatus that is releasably mountable to a stand to support it on wheels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a typical casino layout slot machines are often installed in arrays of six to eight machines on the top of a generally rectangular stand. The slot machine stands may be arranged end-to-end in various floor layouts with aisles between the spaced-apart stands. There often arises the need to rearrange the floor position of the slot machine stands to comply with a new interior decorating scheme, or to change aisle width, for example. The conventional method of moving slot machine stands is manpower-intensive, somewhat hazardous and time consuming. Typically, at least two men will first lighten the heavily weighed stand by disconnecting each one of the array of several slot machines placing it on the floor. Hand trucks are then used by the movers to maneuver the stand to its new location. The lifting and physical exertion required put the workers at risk of physical injury. Further handling of the slot machines is required when they are placed back upon the stand and reattached thereto. The down time involved is costly not only in man hours expended, but in lost slot machine earnings.